Forbidden Emotions
by SoulSister
Summary: When Syaoran comes to Japan for the first time and Sakura meets him, (despite awkwardness) she falls almost head or heels in love. The only problem is he's the ambassador's son and already has a fiancee. Chapter 10 is now up. HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Forget it, you know I'm not that rich

Okay, this is a story I came up with just today and I really have no idea where the idea for this came from so just bare with me. It's kind of an alternate reality story but only for some reasons. I can't really explain them without giving away the story so just enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - Welcome to My Life

~ Syaoran's POV ~

" Hurry up Syaoran-sama, your mother is waiting for you " called up one of the servants from downstairs.

" I'm coming, I'm coming " I muttered irritatedly.' I don't see why I have to come on this stupid trip anyway ' I thought.' It okaa-san's job to make international peace, not mine. And of all people, did she have to invite Meiling to go with us? '

" Syaoran-kun, are you coming or what? " Meiling asked impatiently suddenly appearing outside my door.' Speak of the devil ... '

" Hai Meiling-san, I'm coming " I answered and shut my suitcase.

" Well hurry it up already, the chauffeur can't wait forever you know " she told him then turned walked down the hall. I sighed wearily and followed after her, my suitcase in hand.

' It's hard to believe I'm going to be stuck with her for the rest of my life ' I thought.' How sad is that? ' Before I got half way to the car a servant suddenly appeared beside me.

" Here Syaoran-sama, let me take that for you. You don't have to carry that, that's my job "he said taking the suitcase out of my hand and carrying it to the car.

" Uh huh " I replied and walked away. Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything but sometimes having servants and being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be. You'd think it's all glamorous and fun but it's not. It's really annoying to have servants and maids following you around all the time. You'd think we were helpless or something.

As I neared the car I stood and waited patiently for the chauffeur to come open the door. I'd do it myself but okaa-san always scolded me about it." That's what the chauffeur's for " she'd always say. Sometimes I wish we were a normal family but needless to say, we're not. And in more ways than one.

Not only are we the most powerful family in all of China but we also all happen to be sorcerers, with the exception. Descendants of Clow Read, the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known. You think all of this would make my life pretty exciting and to you, it probably would be. But to me this is what I call a living hell.

All I've ever done all my life is train, train and train. You wouldn't believe how many times I wish I'd been born a girl or something; at least I wouldn't have to worry about my stupid training and the clan all the time.

" You have to train if you ever want to be successful as the clan leader " okaa-san would tell me.

But I never wanted to be the clan leader; that sexist rule about being a male decided that. All I ever wanted was to be a normal teenager, with a normal life and a normal family. Guess God didn't think I deserved it and he put me here. Typical, with all the bad luck I have. 

I'm so sick of everybody putting all this weight on my shoulders. It's driving me crazy and making me miserable. I don't even get to choose my own wife for God's sake! I mean, I'm marrying my cousin. How weird is that? I love Meiling and everything but she's family! Doesn't anyone but me think that's a little wrong? They say it's too keep up the family line of magic but Meiling doesn't even have magic, so what are they talking about?

Okay, I know I don't have a very optimistic look on life but I'm not much of an optimist anyway. I mean really, if you were living with and being raised by all women, your otou-san was dead, you had your cousin for a fiancée and had a whole bunch of other people riding their hopes and dreams on you, you wouldn't be very optimistic either. Well, this is basically what goes through my mind everyday. Not exactly happy thoughts but whatever.

As I stepped into the car, or should I say limo, my mother gave me one of her looks." It's about time Syaoran, what was taking you so long? We were supposed to be there an hour ago " she snapped.

I tried not to roll my eyes, knowing that would just make her madder but it was hard. I know I shouldn't disrespect my mother and all that, but sometimes she's just so annoying. 

Today the three of us, Meiling, okaa-san and I, were flying out to somewhere in Japan to meet with the ambassador there. They were going to discuss peace treaties and whatever else a peace ambassador does. I don't really pay attention.

" Well I don't see why you had to bring me at all. I would've been perfectly happy staying home with the others ". The others, meaning my four older sisters. It's not surprising they didn't get stuck doing this. She always takes with her. It's like I'm a charity case or something; she always seems to feel sorry for me. Okaa-san shook her head.

" Syaoran, you don't get out enough. You don't have any friends and really refuse to socialize with people at all. You never used to be like this when... " She caught herself but I knew what she was going to say.

" When otou-san was alive, right? " I finished for her trying to ignore the intense pain building up inside my chest. Like I mentioned before, my otou-san is dead. He died back when I was young in a car crash. I guess you could say that's when my self-esteem went down the drain. When my father died, everyone had taken it pretty badly but I think I took it the worst. 

My okaa-san always said she'd noticed a change in me ever since otou-san died; she said nothing could ever seem to make me happy anymore. And she was right. I had been closer to my otou-san then anyone else in my family but what'd you expect, everyone else in my family was female. When he died, I felt like a part of me had died with him. It had always been hard on my okaa-san knowing she could never do for me what my otou-san could. Maybe that's why she was always trying to get me to do stuff, she felt sorry for me and my pitiful existence. Some love that is.

Obviously sensing my pain, she reached over across the car and squeezed my hand." It'll be alright Syaoran. Someday " she said, then released my hand and turned to look out the window. I didn't say a word to her for the rest of the trip to the airport.

~ Meiling's POV ~

Sometimes I worry about Syaoran, and I mean a lot. He never seems to be happy. The whole worlds like a big disappointment. I don't think he's smiled once since his otou-san died, but that's pretty understandable. His otou-san had been a big part of his life. With him gone now, Syaoran didn't seem to have much of a life anymore. 

It made me sad to know there was nothing I could do to help him get over it. But he wouldn't let me help; he wouldn't let anyone help. After his otou-san had died he'd withdrawn from everyone, including me. He'd take help from no one. That's the way he is.

I reached over and took Syaoran's hand. I knew he hated it when I got all concerned and mushy on him but I couldn't help it. He meant a lot to me and not just because he's my cousin or my fiancée. 

" Syaoran-kun, daijoubu? " I asked softly. He looked over at me and I could see the pain written all over his face. God, I hated to see him like this.' Why won't you let me help you? ' 

He nodded slowly to me." Hai Meiling-san, I'm fine " he answered. Then turned back towards the window and said no more. I let go of his hand and sighed.

" Sure you are " I muttered to myself but I knew he'd heard me. I know I should make him talk to me more but what could I do? Syaoran was as stubborn as they come. If he didn't want to tell me then I'd never get it out of him.

**********

A half an hour later we finally arrived at the airport. I didn't know much about why we were going. Only that Syaoran's okaa-san, who was also the Chinese peace ambassador, was going to Japan to discuss business with the ambassador there. For some reason she'd wanted me and Syaoran to come as well.' A chance to enjoy the culture ' she told me.

Personally I didn't mind it one bit; I always loved going to new and exciting places but Syaoran acted like it was the end of the world or something. Sometimes I just can't figure him out.

Well anyway, no one was talking much since that little discussion in the car, so I decided to get a conversation going." So oba-san, exactly how long are we going to be staying in Japan for? " I asked. Syaoran briefly glanced over at his okaa-san but said nothing.

" Well, " she began looking worriedly over at Syaoran.' Uh oh '. I had a bad feeling about this.

" At first we were only going to stay for about two weeks. But the ambassador of Japan and I discussed it over the phone and we've decided that it would be best to stay there for two months instead " she answered finally. 

Syaoran seemed to stiffen next to me. As I looked over at him, I gulped. He looked ready to explode or something.' This isn't going to be good ' I thought.

" Okaa-san, you can't be serious. You told me a few weeks and nothing more! You know I don't want to stay there that long " He exclaimed. His okaa-san looked exasperated.

" Hai, I know. It was at first, but we need more time. Besides, I thought you too wouldn't mind it. It should be quite an experience for you " she tried to reason with him.

Syaoran muttered something but I couldn't really hear it. " Um, I don't really mind that much oba-san " I offered. There was no point in making her feel too bad about it. She seemed stressed enough already. She looked over at me and gave me a weak smile.

" I'm glad Meiling, " she said. If looks could kill, I probably would've died right there on the spot. Syaoran gave me a look like he was ready to strangle me or something. I glared back at him, letting him know I wasn't intimidated.

" You're going to have to get over it Syaoran. I know it wasn't your idea to come but please, try to enjoy yourself " his okaa-san pleaded. Syaoran snorted.

" Fine, whatever you want. But just because your making me go doesn't mean I'll enjoy it ". With that, he stalked off towards the plane gates not bothering on waiting for us. ' That didn't go very well ' I thought. His okaa-san let out a frustrated sigh as he went.

" I just don't know what I'm going to do with him Meiling, I really don't " she said sadly." If only he weren't so unhappy all the time then it would be so much easier ". 

I sympathized for my oba-san, I really did. Having to raise five children on your own, not to mention handling international peace was hard enough. But having a depressed son just added on to the stress she must be feeling.

" Don't worry about Syaoran-kun, oba-san. I'll make sure he has a good time " I promised.' Right, that would take a miracle. But at least it'll give her one less thing to worry about ' I thought to myself.

She gave another one of those smiles. It was half-happy and half-sad at the same time. But most of all she looked grateful.

" Arigatou Meiling. You're so good to him. Syaoran's really lucky to have you for a fiancée " she said. I gave a small smile back.' Yeah sure he is, if only he saw it that way '.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? I know it was pretty angsty on Syaoran's part but that's how he is for this story. If you liked it, I'll keep writing for it. If you didn't, I still will anyway. Sakura, Tomoyo and the others will be in the next chapter. Arigatou for reading.


	2. Arrival in Japan

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah yeah, blah, blah, blah.

Well everybody, I got the next chapter up. I just wanna say that I'm surprised that this is doing so well. I thought it sucked personally but you guys helped change my mind. 

Thank you to Star Dust 9817, Otaku Romance, LittlePet, spiffy, Shirazuki, ~*da_kittikat*~, Takari Faithful 02, nightpup and ~*Mimi*~ for reviewing this. You all supported the story and me so much that I'm dedicating it to you! You guys are the greatest!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two - Arrival in Japan

~ Syaoran's POV ~

For the first time in my life, I was glad to be sitting in first class. Since there's only two seats on one side instead of three, I got to sit by myself. Thank God that whoever it was that supposed to sit beside me didn't show up. The last thing I needed was some rich, middle aged fat guy talking my ear off about stock markets for the next four hours.

* A.N. - I don't know how the long the plane really is but in this story it's four *.

You're probably wondering why Meiling wasn't sitting next to me, well that's simple. There are two reasons for that actually. One was that my okaa-san had asked Meiling to sit with her because she wanted to talk to her about something. Two was that I had pointedly told her that I was sitting by myself and that I had no intention of letting her sit next to me.

I know that's kind of harsh but hey; I didn't really want Meiling hanging off my arm the whole time we were up there. I mean, would you? I didn't think so. Honestly, the girl's worse then velcro. She'll strapped herself onto me and never let go. And she follows me around twenty-four seven. The only moment's peace I get is when I go to the wash room. I'd stay in there for a whole day if it would keep her away from me. Honest to God, I would.

I look over at her and my okaa-san and scowl. I can tell they're talking about me. Just by the way they're whispering and Meiling keeps looking over here at me. It's like they're sharing the world's biggest secret or something.

' Probably about how I need to get over myself and get a life or something ' I thought. But really, that was no secret. I then dismissed the thought and continued staring out the window. 

All that I could see right now of course were clouds, but it beat the hell out of watching the crappy movie they had playing on screen. It was totally out dated, with cheep actors and special affects to boot. Talk about pathetic. They weren't funded enough I guess or else this movie could've been ten times better. Even I could've made it better. 

But enough ranting about the movie, it was just proving how bored I was. Like I said, the movie sucked, also the music sucked too and everytime I tried to go to sleep we either hit turbulence or some annoying flight attendant would come over and ask with her super sugary voice " Would you like anything sir? " Between the two there was no way I was resting until we got to…well wherever we were going.

I still didn't have a clue, and actually I never really asked. My onee-san would say I didn't have a clue about anything if she were here. But unlike me, she got to stay home. Typical isn't it? But anyway, it wasn't really my concern where were going. Only where we were staying because that's where I'd be spending the majority of my time. Locked up in my room, only coming out for food and then going back in. I would be doing no more then that.

Hai, that's right. I'm camping out in some strange room for the next two months. You can call it childish. Ignorant or whatever you want but personally it's better then walking around in some no where town trying to associate with it's nobody people.

Okay, now that sounds really conceited and I realize I probably sound something like my okaa-san right now but it's true. Okay, I'll admit I kind of know where we're going, it's just I've never heard of this place in my life and I've had Japanese studies since I learned how to read. Which I learned by the time I was three. Including maps and everything. And I've never even heard of this place. Kind of odd isn't it? I mean at least Hong Kong's on the map.

Well anyway, it's been almost three hours so I'm guessing we're almost there or at least I hope so.' I might as well ask someone ' I thought and pressed the button for the flight attendant. Instantly one was by my side.

" Hai, what would you like sir? " she asked with a syrupy voice, so sweet it was probably giving her cavities. Then she smiled this hugely overdone smile at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and gave a half smile back. It was so obvious she was into me, it was practically written all over her face. Even though she's like four years older than I am.

* A.N. - Syaoran and company are all sixteen, Touya and Yukito are around twenty-two, and the parents are just over the hill. I think that's enough said *.

" I was just wondering when we would be arriving to our destination, " I said. Hey, when you live the rich life you learn to talk like the best of them. 

She glanced down at her watch." It will probably be about another hour before we reach the Tomoeda area " she answered with another one of those smiles. I resisted the temptation to bang my head on the window with frustration and gave a fake smile back.

" Arigatou, that's all I wanted to know " I said. She nodded.

" Hai, well just call if you need anything " she said with a wink and sauntered off. As soon as she was out of earshot I immediately began to crack up. How sad was that? The girl was actually trying to flirt with me. She should be glad Meiling didn't hear her or she'd have been toast by now.

Okaa-san and Meiling both looked over at me like I was insane or something." Hey Syaoran-kun, what's with you? " Meiling asked raising an eyebrow at me. I got myself to calm down long enough to reply.

" Oh me, nothing Meiling-san. Nothing at all " I answered not being able to get the dumb grin off my face. Okaa-san and Meiling both looked at each other and shrugged. They probably figured I had cracked from stress or something but whatever. I was just trying to enjoy it while it lasted. This was the last time I'd be laughing for a while.

**********

An hour later we finally arrived in Tomoeda. And it was about time; I was starting to get anxious. I would've teleported myself there if my okaa-san hadn't stopped me." There are ordinary people on this plane too you know. What would they think if you suddenly disappeared into thin air? " She scolded. So of course, I had to stay put.

But it was pretty hard too, that flight attendant must have came back about fifteen times to flirt. It's a wonder Meiling didn't throttle her, I could tell she wanted to though. Anyway, this flight attendant, her name was Sato. Which if you don't know, means sugar. Can you believe it? Like what kind of name is that anyway? Her parents must have been seriously cracked or something but I didn't tell her that.

Once we all collected our bags we went to find what okaa-san called our service man. Well this one turned out to be a woman, a woman in a black business suit, a gun strapped to her side and dark sunglasses. From her first glance you'd think she was a member of the FBI or something. She was holding a sign that said " Peace ambassador Li " on the front of it.

" She looks like something straight out of a sci-fi movie " I whispered to Meiling. She looked over at me and nodded in agreement.

" No kidding. Where'd she get that outfit? " The two of us snickered under our breath. My okaa-san heard us and gave us a warning look. She then turned to the woman.

" Konnichi'wa. I am Li Yelan, the ambassador of China. This is my son Li Syaoran and his fiancée Meiling " she introduced us. The woman glanced at us through her glasses and smirked slightly.

" It's a pleasure " she said nonchalantly then turned back to okaa-san.

" Yeah sure " Meiling replied sarcastically. I nudged Meiling in the shoulder and gave her a warning look. What's she trying to do? She'll start a war with that attitude. Meiling looked ready to say something but when she caught my glare she chose not to. A wise decision on her part.

" I am one of the ambassador's most trusted body guards. She sent me here to bring you to her home where you will be invited to stay. She had some business to attend to so she couldn't be here to pick you up " the woman said and began to escort us out of the airport.

Okaa-san nodded." That's quite all right, it's not a problem. But really, you can tell her that we'll find somewhere else to stay. We wouldn't want to impose ourselves ". Typical okaa-san. She's not the best person at showing gratitude for something. I guess I got that from her because I'm the same way.

The woman waved it off." Oh, it's no trouble all. She said it would be an honor to have you stay in her home " she answered. When we got to the limousine another woman dressed exactly like the first came around from the front and opened the door for us.

" Arigatou " my okaa-san said and shot looks at Meiling and I. Immediately we replied " Arigatou, " and climbed into the limo after her. 

~ Meiling's POV ~

Once our luggage had been stowed in the trunk we set off for the ambassador's house. Oba-san was making small talk with the bodyguard who we'd first met and Syaoran was seemed lost in his own thoughts, so I busied myself by staring out the window.

It was springtime and I knew from my Japanese studies that usually at this time of year the cherry blossoms would start to bloom. It was true enough; all over the city everything seemed to be covered with the soft pink petals.' It looks so beautiful '.

" Syaoran-kun look. Doesn't all the cherry blossoms make the city look absolutely gorgeous? " I gushed. Syaoran briefly glanced out the window and I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

" Yeah, sure Meiling-san " he replied then went back to his own thoughts. I rolled my eyes too. Sometimes he was just such a drag. I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if I were as depressed as he is all the time.

As if he'd been reading my mind, and I wouldn't put it past him, he said " It's not easy but I make do with it. I'm fine the way I am ". Then he began to stare out the window.

" Sure you are " I mumbled. Weather he'd admit it or not, I knew he hated his life. He hated the way everyone else seemed to be running it but him. He hated the way he could do nothing unless it was approved by his okaa-san and the elders. But most of all, he hated the idea of being the clan leader. He had no control over his own life; it was controlling him.

He acted like he didn't care, that he was totally fine with his life and the way it was, but that was just a cover up for how he really felt. He wasn't really as strong as led people to believe he was. 

Ever since the death of his otou-san he'd been slowly braking down inside; no one can live with that much depression and hate for long. That was what made him so depressed all the time. ' He just won't let go. God Syaoran, why can't you just let it go? ' I wondered sadly.

Slowly I reached over and squeezed his hand tightly in mine. Surprisingly, he didn't let go and held on. I felt a flush of heat run through me.' Now this was how it should be between us '. 

We stayed that way until we reached the ambassador's house and the limousine came to a stop. Someone new came and opened the door for us and regretfully I let go of his hand. I slowly stepped out of the car, Syaoran and his okaa-san right behind me.

The house in front of us was big but not much bigger than our own. We were standing just inside of the pearl white gates that surrounded the house. As we walked up the large steps to reach the doorway I reached out to grab one of the pink cherry blossoms floating around. I looked at it fondly.' They're so lucky to live here with such trees. They probably don't even realize ' I thought.

After the long climb we finally reached the top. The three of us stood back while the first woman came forward and pressed the intercom.

" The ambassador's here " she said then released the button. After a few moments someone's voice answered back.

" Wonderful. I'll let you in " they said and then slowly the door began to creek open. Behind it stood a beautiful woman. She had medium length maroon hair with deep colored eyes. She wore a business suit, not unlike her bodyguard's, but hers was red instead of black. If she was older or younger then oba-san I couldn't tell. But all the same, a sense of authority came from her.

' She must be the ambassador ' I decided.

The woman smiled kindly at us." Konnichi'wa. My name is Daidouji Sonomi. Welcome to Japan "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Or maybe you did. Who knows? Well that was chapter two; chapter three will be coming along in a week or so. Maybe less time since school's out now. 

Also, I'd also like to thank KayJuli, Gia, KawaiiKaren, dreamyblue and Nanya for reviewing this also. If you're wondering why your names are at the bottom it's because you reviewed after I'd already started this chapter. But I figured I'd still mention your names. 

Also, I know I was supposed to have Sakura and the others in this chapter but after a while it wouldn't have worked so they'll be in the next chapter definitely. At least I hope so.


	3. Going Out

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Forget this, I'm not even bothering with it anymore

Yay, I'm writing chapter three! Thank God school's over or I'd never have time to do it. Expect more chapters and more stories coming out now that summer's here. I'll have more free time to do it and plenty of inspiration. Well, enough rambling from me. On with the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three - I'm Going Out

~ Syaoran's POV ~

After some very brief introductions, the ambassador had two of her maids get our bags while she led us into one of her very large living rooms and called the butler to get us tea. She and my okaa-san began to chatter amongst themselves while Meiling and I just sat back and watched them, quietly sipping our tea. Or at least I was; Meiling was a totally different story.

" What, did they forget we were in the room or something? " Meiling muttered crossly and I couldn't help but smirk. Meiling hated being ignored by people, whether it was on purpose or not." I mean honestly, some people have no respect ".

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of the tea. For small town cooks, they could make pretty good tea anyway. Meiling hadn't touched hers yet, and I somehow had a feeling she never would. She was too busy talking to herself about rude people are and how they should have more respect and whatever else; I wasn't really listening. But I guess I should've been because she was suddenly talking to me.

" Don't you agree Syaoran-kun? " she asked me. I blinked for a moment and it took me a while to realize that I was supposed to be saying something.

" Umm, what? " I asked stupidly and knew instantly I'd said the wrong thing. Her stare had so much fire in it I thought her eyes were going to burn a hole right through me.

" I mean, uh, what was the question? I didn't quite hear it " I tried again. She seemed slightly satisfied but I knew she could tell I hadn't been listening to her.

" I said, don't you agree that some people, " she said pointedly meaning okaa-san and the ambassador " should pay more respect to future rulers? " Future rulers as in me, become the clan leader and her, becoming my wife. She saw the situation as a blessing from God. Me, I saw it as a big pain in the ass. Being married to her the worst thing of all, but like I mentioned before, I have absolutely no control over my life. That seems to be the elder's job. Not mine.

I nodded." Yeah sure, whatever you say Meiling-san " I replied sarcastically and went back to sipping my tea. Meiling pouted at me.

" You never seem to care about anything I have to say to you " she whined. I rolled my eyes at this.

' That's because you never shut up ' I thought, feeling frustrated, and almost said it aloud too but I held my tongue. There was no point in starting a fight with her or she'd never leave me alone. The only solution was to leave now before I changed my mind.

Once I had finished the tea, I put it down and stood up making my way to the door. There was no point staying around here anymore; if I sat here any longer I might go crazy. 

" Hey, where do you think you're going? " Meiling demanded crossly.

" Out " I replied and walked out of the room. Meiling immediately jumped up and ran after me.

" You can't just go out and not tell anyone! " she scolded me.

" Just watch me " I said and opened the front door." If they ever realize I even left, tell them that I went out. Okay? " I called back to her.

" But you don't even know where you're going! " Meiling yelled at my back. I just waved to her and kept on walking. Meiling let out a scream of frustration and stomped back into the house. I heard the front door slam as I exited through the open gates.' Free at last ' I thought with a slight grin.

Meiling was right about one thing though; I had absolutely no idea where I was going. But I definitely had better things to do then sit around and listen to those two chatting and Meiling complaining all day. Hopefully I could find my way back without getting lost. Hopefully.

~ Sakura's POV ~

" Okay Sakura-chan, time to come out and show us what you look like, " my friend Tomoyo said knocking on the bathroom door. I shook my head fiercely even though she couldn't see me.

" No way Tomoyo-chan. I look like a total goof in this dress " I told her leaning against the door. I pictured Tomoyo shaking her head.

" No you don't Sakura. You never look like a goof in the things I make for you " she replied. I heard Kero laugh from somewhere outside the door.

"You have to be kidding, right? " he asked Tomoyo and shortly after I heard a clunk as Tomoyo bashed him on the head. I couldn't help but giggle. You're probably wondering who Tomoyo and Kero are right now so I'll explain.

Tomoyo, also known as Tomoyo Daidouji, is my best friend. That's right, Tomoyo Daidouji. The daughter of the rich and powerful Japanese ambassador, Sonomi Daidouji. You're probably wondering how Tomoyo and I became friends because my family isn't exactly rich and Tomoyo's family definitely is. Most people would say that a friendship between rich and, well, ' average ' people don't work but they'd be wrong.

Despite our many differences in back round and lifestyle, Tomoyo and I couldn't be greater friends. Tomoyo being rich and famous and everything means nothing to me and she wouldn't care if I were a pauper off the street. The two of us are inseparable. We're so close you'd think we were sisters but we pretty much consider each other family and her okaa-san likes me almost as much as Tomoyo does. Even though she and my otou-san have this kind of bad past, they don't let it affect my relationship with Tomoyo. But of course, that's a whole different story.

Kero, also known as Keroberos, is my other best friend and the faithful guardian beast of the Clow Cards and Clow book. What are the Clow Cards you ask? They're a powerful form of magic created by this really powerful sorcerer named Clow Read. By accident six years ago I let them all lose from the Clow book and that made it my responsibility to get them back. But luckily with Kero and Tomoyo's help I was able to capture them all and became the Card Mistress. Pretty cool huh?

Right now I was busy trying on another one of Tomoyo's ridiculously crazy outfits. Usually she only made them for card captures but since there were no more cards, she just made them out of habit. I had experienced a lot of weird costumes in my time but this one definitely took the cake. It looked like a cross between an alien and Xena warrior princess. Complete with antennas and all. It was totally humiliating.

" Oh come on Sakura-chan. You can't look that bad in it. I thought it looked really cool " Tomoyo offered. I couldn't help it as I snorted with laughter.

" Yeah, maybe at an alien convention " I replied dryly.

" Whatever Sakura-chan. But please come out, or all my hard work would've been in vain " she pleaded. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Tomoyo could be so dramatic sometimes, but there was no point in disappointing her.' She did put a lot of effort into this '. Slowly I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Kero immediately burst out laughing." She was right; she does look like an alien Xena. I call this one ' Xena from Mars ' " he said in between laughs. I blushed bright red.

" Kero-chan! " I whined and turned to run back into the bathroom but Tomoyo grabbed my arm.

" Oh don't listen to him Sakura-chan. He just has no taste in fashion, that's all " Tomoyo tried to reassure me. Kero snorted.

" And obviously, neither do you! " he said and ducked as Tomoyo tried to hit him in the head again. I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

" Look, I think it's a great costume Tomoyo-chan, but it just isn't me, " I said. Tomoyo nodded and sighed.

" That's okay Sakura-chan, arigatou for trying it on anyway. But I still think you look super kawaii in it " she replied with a grin. I grinned back at her.

" Arigatou Tomoyo-chan " I said and walked back into the bathroom to get changed. After getting back into my normal clothes I went back into my room and sat down on my bed next to Tomoyo.

" So you guys, what do you want to do now? " I asked.

" I don't know about you two but me, I'm playing video games. I've got a personal record to beat " Kero replied and sat himself down in front of the TV. Tomoyo and I both sweat dropped. It figured.

" Well, what do you want to do Tomoyo-chan? " I asked her seeing Kero was no help. Tomoyo thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. From the look in her eyes I knew she'd come up with something good.

" I know, let's go to the park. It'll be nice to get some fresh air and maybe we'll even spot a cute guy or two! " Tomoyo gushed. I rolled my eyes and grinned.' Typical Tomoyo ' I thought. She grabbed me with one hand and her camera with the other and began to pull me out of the door.

" Yikes! Okay, okay. I'm coming " I said." Ja ne Kero-chan! " I called to him as Tomoyo dragged me out of the room.

" Ja Sakura-chan ".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen down at the park? I bet you can guess. Hehehehehehehe. Be on the look out for the next chapter! I'm starting it as soon as this one's up so it shouldn't be too long. Ja!


	4. Love At First Sight? Yeah, Right

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I only own this story, but nothing else.

Gomen nasai for taking so long to get this out. I was having such a hard time figuring out this chapter, but I guess I have myself to blame for that one. You see, when I started writing this story I didn't plan it out at all. 

I've never planned a thing in my life. I'm an improviser in everything I do… and that probably explains my bad marks on class presentations. Ooh, I just said that out loud didn't I? Ehehehehe… umm… anyway…

Here's the fourth chapter for you. It's the one I'm sure you've all been waiting for. The one where Sakura and Syaoran finally meet! 

* applause heard in the back round *. I'm sure you're all happy about that, though you might not be once you get to the end. Ha! Just kidding… or was I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four - Love At First Sight? Yeah, Right

~ Syaoran's POV ~ 

As I walked down the unfamiliar streets of this place called Tomoeda I took the time to take in my surroundings. I decided it was best that I knew the area, that way I wouldn't get lost. So far I'd been past three gas stations, a grocery store, a pub, the elementary school and the high school. All in fifteen minutes, which, I might add, did not make this place very big. At least, not compared to Hong Kong.

Thinking about the high school made me wonder a little bit. Since we were stuck here for two months, would okaa-san bother putting us in school or not? Personally I was hoping not because going to school here would mean socializing, and socializing meant actually talking to people. Something I definitely did not want to do.

I'm not much of a social person, but you probably already guessed as much. The only friends I have are my onee-sans, Meiling I guess and some other people my age I've been training with since I was a kid. But I guess none of them really count. So really, I have no friends. Hai, I'm a loner but who really cares anyway. I made it this far without them and I certainly didn't need them now. Or did I?

I sighed wearily and looked up at the sky. The truth was the only reason I didn't want friends was because I didn't know how to keep them. I had never been allowed to socialize with kids my own age so I didn't know much of how to handle it. I'd probably end up screwing up like I usually do.' Stupid training ' I thought angrily. Right from the beginning it had messed up my social life, so now I didn't even have one at all. How sad was that?

' Pretty sad ' I thought to myself. Oh well, friends or no friends, I was stuck here for two months so might as well get to know the place a little bit.

Across the road I spotted a park and decided to go and check it out. It could be a good little spot to drop by now and then if okaa-san or Meiling decided to get on my case. As I walked inside and looked up at the sign. It read ' Penguin Park '. (A.N.: I have no idea if that's the real name or not, I forgot. Hehehe, bad memory).

" What kind of name is Penguin Park? " I wondered aloud but decided not to worry about it. Who knows where these people came up with ideas like that anyway? As I began to walk around I realized there were almost as many cherry blossom trees here as on the ambassador's front lawn, which was pretty big I might add. Maybe more but who was counting?

It was like someone had dropped a pink confetti bomb all over the place.' I'm sure Meiling would love it here. Maybe I'll tell her about it when I get back, if she's calmed down a bit that is ' I thought. As I walked around I noticed that a lot people were around today but no one seemed to notice me. Which I figured was all the better for me. I didn't want people to notice I was there.

While walking through I noticed that there were a lot of couples walking around and they were all doing that ' we're together ' thing. You know, the holding hands, snuggling up and making lovey dovey faces at each other. That stuff. And the funny thing was, most of them would probably be breaking up next week and finding around person to hang on to. That's why relationships sickened me. People never stuck around long enough and you just ended up getting hurt, so what's the point?

I felt like asking that to them but I didn't bother wasting my time on it. They probably just say ' because we're in love '. Well personally, I think love is nothing but bull and no one takes it seriously anyway. 

You hear all the time about the power of love and love concurring over all. But what has love done for anybody lately? Bring them nothing but misery is what. More people break up then stay together, so why even bother trying?

I sighed again and shook my head. God, I really needed to get a life… or a really good therapist. It's not healthy for a person to be so depressed all the time. At least that's what my onee-sans tell me, but what do they know anyway?

~ Sakura's POV ~

After about fifteen minutes of walking we finally arrived at the park. As we walked in Tomoyo looked over at me expectantly." So Sakura-chan, what do you want to do? Do you want to just hang out or go and scope out some cute guys? " She asked me anxiously. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

" And since when have you been that interested in guys? " I asked. Tomoyo grinned at me mischievously.

" Oh, not for me Sakura-chan. For you " she told me. I rolled my eyes at that one. It seemed like every chance she had Tomoyo was trying to set me up with someone.

" But Tomoyo-chan… " I began. Tomoyo raised her hand to silence me.

" No buts Sakura-chan, not this time. I really want to help find you a boy friend " she told me.

" But… " I began again but when she gave me a slight glare I decided to take a different approach.

" Okay… why? " I tried again, hoping not to receive another glare from her. Luckily Tomoyo just smiled at me.

" Why, it's to help you get over Yukito-san of course. And let's not forget Eriol-kun " she added, giving me her trademark grin. I just gaped at surprise.

" Yukito-san! Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan, that was over five years ago. I've accepted that he's with onii-chan, and Eriol-kun's with you, " I told her crossing my arms. 

That's another thing I failed to mention before. Back when I had first started capturing the cards, and a little time before, I had had a crush on my onii-chan's best friend Yukito. Turns out not only was he already with my onii-chan, he was also Yue. Yue is the moon guardian and the judge for who gets to keep the Clow cards. Luckily I passed the test, with some difficulty, but I passed none the less.

Well needless to say, I got over Yukito-san pretty quick and everything was going quite well until one day when Eriol Hiiragizawa showed up. After a while I also developed a crush on him. Turns out he was sent here from Hong Kong to come and take the Clow cards. He would've too but luckily I was able to show him that I was totally capable of handling the cards and he left them with me. 

Also instead of going back to Hong Kong, he decided to stay here and help me protect the Sakura cards. Isn't he sweet? Sadly though we never amounted to anything more than friends and recently he and Tomoyo started dating so that pretty much killed any chance I ever had with him. But I don't hold anything against them; they're my two best friends. Ever since then I haven't liked or dated anyone else.

" Hai, you accepted it but did your heart? " Tomoyo asked. I gave her a blank stare.

" Umm, what? ' I asked, more than slightly confused. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at me.

" I mean Sakura-chan, that you may have gotten over it but you still feel a bit lonely because you haven't been able to find true love yet. But that's where I come in. I solemnly swear, here and today, that I, Tomoyo Daidouji, will help you, Sakura Kinomoto, find your true love! " Tomoyo declared.

" And I'll also get it all on tape! Hohohohohoho " she laughed hysterically while holding her camera in the air. I sweat dropped and covered my face with my hand. She could be so embarrassing sometimes.

While Tomoyo was busy laughing and waving her camera around she suddenly lost grip on it and the camera went flying in the air.

" Oh no! " Tomoyo yelled.

" After it! " I cried and we both took off in the direction of the flying camera. 

~ Syaoran POV ~

Okay, this next part is going to sound really weird but I swear this really happened. Okay, here's what happened. One minute I'm just here walking around, taking in scenery and minding my own business. Then suddenly this big, black video camera comes flying out of no where and hits me right in the kisser. The next thing I know, I'm sprawled out on the ground with a camera indented in my face.

Needless to say, when I finally came to I was not in the best of moods. To put it bluntly, I was pissed. Whoever threw that camera at me was definitely going to get a piece of my mind because that hurt worse then the time Meiling hit me in the stomach with a shovel. Don't ask how that one happened, I'm not up to explaining it right now. 

I moaned in pain and struggled to sit up. I put a hand to my face to check for damage and cried out in pain." Shimatta! I think it's broken " I yelled and stood up with the camera in one hand." I'm here for less than five hours and already something's happened to me. This is total bullshit! "

I was so busy ranting to myself and swearing over and over about my nose I didn't realize at first that two girls about my age had come up to me.

" Hey, daijoubu? We heard you yelling and we were wondering if you were okay? " Asked a girl with emerald colored eyes and auburn colored hair.

" Does it looks like I'm okay! " I snapped angrily." This damn camera just came out of nowhere and pretty much broke my nose and you're asking me if I'm okay?! " The auburn hair girl gave me a look that could've killed and I gave her one back.

" Well excuse me, you don't have to be so rude about it! We just wanted to know if you were alright " she snapped back at me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

" Well, you have your answer. Now will you please just… " But before I could finish the violet hair girl at the other girl's side spoke up suddenly.

" Hey! That's my camera! " she cried, pointing to the one in my hand. I looked down at it, then back at her.

" This, is yours? " I asked. She nodded and took it from me.

" Yeah it is. I was kind of waving it around in the air and I kind of let go you see " she explained flushing slightly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

" Kind of you say? Woman, that thing came flying over here and almost made a permanent indent in my face! Not to mention my nose hurts like hell now! And if it's broken you'd better be expecting a medical bill in the mail! " I yelled furiously. 

I know, I know, I was really acting like a jerk here but that's not my fault. I have this really wild fire temper and sometimes I can't help myself. My okaa-san would probably kill though if she saw me right now, yelling at a woman who probably wasn't worth my time of day. Not to mention the fact that I'm suppose to know how to control my temper because I'm supposed to act more civilized. At least that's what she tells me.

" How dare you, yelling at my friend like that! " the auburn girl yelled at me, her face turning an interesting shade of red.

" Really. Do you have any idea just who you're talking too? " The other girl chimed in. Oh, so this girl was going to try and pull the ' you're going to be so sorry you messed with me because I'm important ' act on me was she? Well honey, you picked the wrong guy to start playing games with.

" Look little girl, I don't care who the hell you think you are but just remember I warned you about that medical bill " I sneered. The violet girl looked like she was ready to explode or something.

" Little girl!? Who do you think you are talking to me like that? " she demanded, obviously trying to keep from totally freaking out on me. I snorted with laughter.

" You'd be surprised " I answered. They both raised their eyebrows in a questioning way. 

" Oh really? Well please, enlighten us " the auburn girl replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

" As if I have to explain myself to you. I've got better things to do then stand here in the park and argue with two little girls " I said flipping some of my hair out of my eyes." See you around ". With that I turned and stalked out of the park back towards the ambassador's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! It's finally finished! And yeah, I know I'm probably going to get flamed with people saying I made Syaoran act like a total jerk and Sakura and Tomoyo were being pissy but hey, even the nicest of people have bad tempers. Trust me, I know from experience.

Oh and hai, I am very well aware that Eriol came from England and not Hong Kong. But since it's an AU I decided to change it so he came from Hong Kong instead.

And also, I'll admit that this was a bit stupidly written but that's because I was a little hyper the day I wrote this and it had a bit of an affect on the chapter. Gomen nasai about that. The next chapter should be out in about… I'd give it a month at the most considering how long it took for this one to be finished. Well until then, ja ne!


	5. Of All the People

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: No comments, I'm sick of writing it

Omigod! No way! Did I actually start another chapter?! Whoa, someone call the press! SoulSister actually got a chapter out early! I guess there's a first time for everything ne? Even in my case, hehehe. Well I hope you like this one, it should be pretty good.

There might be some slight OOCness on Tomoyo's part, it all depends on the reader I suppose. But everyone else should be pretty much in character.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five - Of All the People 

~ Sakura's POV ~

As the guy turned and began walking away from us at an ever-quickening pace, I couldn't help but stare after him.' Even though he had been a total jerk to us, he is quite attractive, ' I allowed myself to think. The messy chestnut hair, the piercing amber eyes, the tall masculine figure, the...

I gave my head a quick shake realizing where my thoughts were going and began to turn a very interesting shade of red.' Whoa, slow down Sakura. You don't even know this guy and already you're drooling over him ' I scolded myself. And of all guys, it had to be the one Tomoyo and I had just had an insult war with.

I sighed heavily.' Ugh, why do I have to have such bad taste in guys? ' I wondered to myself, not even noticing Tomoyo was saying something to me at the time.

" Talk about being in need of a serious attitude adjustment, ne Sakura-chan? " Tomoyo asked me, still a bit pissed.

" Uh huh " I answered not really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about a certain chestnut hair guy that I just let walk out of life and I didn't even know his name. Plus he'll probably have me labeled as a first class bitch for the rest of his life, which didn't help me any.

I moaned at this thought and covered my face with my hands.' My love life sucks! ' I thought bitterly. Tomoyo looked over at me confusedly.

" Uh Sakura-chan, what's wrong? " she asked.

" My love life, that's what " I mumbled through my hands. Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow though I couldn't see her do it.

" What about you're love life? " she asked in surprise." Okay sure, maybe you do need a bit of a pick up in that department but… " She suddenly trailed off, finally realizing what I was talking about and let out a huge shriek.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan! You can't possibly be thinking what I think you're thinking! " she yelled hysterically at me. I lifted up my head and looked at her.

" What do you think I'm thinking? " I asked quietly.

" That you think that he was ' the one '! " Tomoyo shrieked in response." Onegai tell me that's not what you're thinking! "

I looked around and saw people were starting to stop and stare, if they already hadn't been before hand, and looked quite interested in hearing our conversation. 

I smiled weakly at them, starting to blush, and began to pull Tomoyo off into a more secluded part of the park. Once I was sure we were alone and turned back to her and proceeded to answer her question.

" Well Tomoyo-chan, I'm not exactly sure. I mean it's highly unlikely and everything but…but… " I trailed off after that, my eyes glued to ground. When I finally decided to look up Tomoyo's eyes were bugged out of her head.

" But? But! Sakura-chan, there can't be any but! " Tomoyo started screaming." That guy is a first class ass hole! I know it, you know it, we both know it. I mean he insulted our intelligence, the jerk. Little girls indeed, " she huffed crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, I know all that Tomoyo-chan but still. I felt like there was some kind of connection between us; like we were meant to be or something like that. I don't know why but that's what it feels like " I explained to her.

Tomoyo shook her head at me." Sure you may think so right now Sakura-chan but trust me on this, you're way better off. If that's the way he treats women then who needs a guy like him. And besides, he's long gone by now. We'll probably never see him again, thank god " she exclaimed. I nodded and sighed.

" Yeah, probably " I replied sadly. Tomoyo gave me a sympathetic look and draped her arm around my shoulder.

" Aww, gomen Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to go off like that, it's just that I think that guy was a total jerk and he's definitely not the type of guy to waste time on " she offered giving my arm a squeeze.

" Yeah I know, " I replied." I just wish we did have a chance to see him again, that way we could start over ". I know, I know. I was being a little hung up on some guy I hardly knew anything about but still. I felt something strong coming from him and I want to know what. If he was supposed to be the love of my life then I wasn't giving up that easily.

" Dare to dream Sakura-chan, dare to dream. But anyway, how about we both head home, ne? " Tomoyo suggested. I nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, lets ".

~ Syaoran's POV ~

By the time I got back to the ambassador's house my nose was bright red from the swelling and my right hand was also swollen from where I punched a tree (don't ask). I most likely looked like quite a wreck and I was still very, very pissed off.

The gates being wide open, I stomped through, walked up the stairs and threw open the front door in a fury. And just when I thought no one was going to get in my way, Meiling comes out into the hall.

" Li Syaoran! Where in God's name have you been!? We've been worried sick about you! " she shrieked at me. I clinched my teeth to keep from snapping.

" Meiling-san, not now " I said trying to keep my temper under control.' No need for another outburst like at the park ', I kept reminding myself. But unfortunately for me, Meiling kept right on babbling.

" Your okaa-san has been in a frenzy wondering where you'd gone… "

" Meiling " I began.

" … and the ambassador didn't know what to do to calm her down and … "

" Meiling " I tried again.

" … I've been worried sick also. God knows what could've… "

" Meiling! Not now, God damn it! " I screamed frustratedly. Meiling gaped at me, a mixture of surprise and anger on her face.

" Don't you yell at me like that Li Syaoran," she seethed. She always used my full name when she was upset with me." We've been here worried sick for the past two hours and now you come back and start yelling at me! " Meiling yelled in disbelief.

" Eeto, " I growled angrily." Just shut up and leave me alone will you! " With that said I stormed past her down the hall to find my okaa-san, or at least someone who could give me an ice pack. Behind me I heard Meiling shriek in frustration and began following me but she was the least of my worries right now.

I found okaa-san and Ambassador Daidouji in the same room I had left them in. My okaa-san was in the middle of a fit of hysterics. They hadn't seemed to notice me standing there yet.

" Okaa-san! " I yelled to get her attention. Both women stopped moving for a moment and looked over at me.

" Oh Syaoran, I'm so glad you're alright! " okaa-san exclaimed and walked over to me, the ambassador on her tail." I was so worried and you know better than to go off into a strange new city on your own " she scolded me.

I just nodded, not really in the mood to get into more arguments. At this okaa-san smiled with satisfactory and leaned over to hug me. As she did she happened to bump into my very swelled up hand, causing a burst of pain to go throughout my arm.

" Shimatta! " I cursed under my breath and pulled away from my okaa-san's grasp. She looked at me in surprise and then finally took notice of the swelling that was occurring on my hand and nose.

" Oh my goodness Syaoran! What happened to you? " okaa-san asked frantically checking my wounds.

" Have some trouble with the ladies? " the ambassador asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. I frowned and grimaced as okaa-san inspected my nose.

" You could say that Daidouji-sama. Some baka girl hit me in the face with a video camera. As for my hand, I ended up punching a really hard tree " I explained sheepishly. She nodded.

" I see. Let me fetch some ice for you, and no need for formalities Syaoran-san. Onegai, call me Sonomi " she offered smiling. I nodded.

" Yeah, sure " I replied, anxious for her to go and get that ice. Noticing this, Sonomi nodded to us then walked out of the room to go find me some ice and bandages.

A moment later Meiling entered the room, but as soon as she noticed okaa-san looking over the swelling on my face her expression immediately went from being angry to worried." Oh my god, Syaoran-kun! Daijoubu? " she asked.

" As fine as a guy can be after he had camera stuck in his face " I replied bitterly. My okaa-san shot me a dark look for being so rude to Meiling but I ignored her.

" Gomen nasai I didn't notice this before I yelled at you " Meiling apologized sadly. Okaa-san shot me another look and I let out a sigh.

" It's fine Meiling-san. You were just worried is all, just don't be so spastic next time, daijoubu? " Meiling grinned widely.

" Sure Syaoran-kun " she replied. Just then Sonomi came back with an ice pack and some cloths to wrap my hand up in.

" Arigatou Sonomi-sama, " my okaa-san thanked her handing me the pack and then proceeded to bandage up my hand. Just then down the hall the front door opened up, with someone coming in and then slamming the door shut.

" I'm home now! Where are you? "

" In the sitting room " Sonomi answered the person.

" You aren't going to believe what went on at the park today! " yelled an oddly familiar female voice, which seemed to be getting closer.

" Oh really? What? " Sonomi called back to them.

" Well, you see Sakura-chan and I were at the park and… " the girl stopped as she entered the room and gasped in surprise. I turned slightly to look over at her and gasped as well. It was the violet hair girl from the park today!

" Masaka! " she cried out.

" Kisama! " I yelled.

" What are you doing here? " she demanded. I narrowed my eyes.

" I was about to ask you the same question ". Sonomi looked over at the girl, then back at me.

" You two know each other? " she asked in surprise. We both nodded, never taking our eyes off each other.

" Hai okaa-san. He's the ignorant jerk who yelled at us in the park today! " the girl snapped at me.

" And you're the stupid baka who through the camera at me! " I shot back hotly.

" Hey, I said I was sorry! "

" Sorry isn't going to stop the swelling in my face is it? "

" Yeah well, it serves you right for being so rude ".

" That's the typical response I'd expect from a little girl ".

" Why you… "

Sonomi slapped down her palms on the table causing us both to stop our rants and turn to face her.

" Now that's enough you two; stop that fighting. And would you please be so kind enough to explain to the rest of us what is going on? " she demanded crossly. The two looked at each other angrily then looked back at her.

" Hai okaa-san. You see, Sakura-chan and I were walking around the park and while we were talking I kind of starting swinging my camera around, and it went flying off somewhere " the girl began.

" And here I was minding my own business, when all of a sudden a camera comes flying at me and hits me square in the face. Which is why me face nose is as red a cherry " I added holding the ice to my nose.

" We heard him cussing his head off from where we were and went to go check it out and found that he had my camera. When we got there he was pretty angry and he started yelling. Then Sakura started yelling, and then I joined in. And he started being a real jerk and… "

" Hey, you weren't being such an angel yourself you know " I cut into her little speech. The girl gave we a withering look.

" Yeah, well… " she began but Sonomi got there first.

" Alright Tomoyo-chan, now don't start that again. We don't need another insult match here. Just the facts will do " she interjected.

Okay, so this girl's name was Tomoyo and I'm guessing that Sakura must be the little girlfriend that was with her. Typical name for a little girl, cherry blossom.

" Gomen nasai " I apologized first.

" Hai, gomen okaa-san " Tomoyo added giving me a look. I returned it with a smirk and turned my attention back to Sonomi.

" It's fine, just try not to fight so much " she replied with a small smile. We both nodded.

" Of course, but that still doesn't explain what he's doing here " Tomoyo said pointing to me.

" Why, he is the ambassador's son Tomoyo-chan. Didn't I tell you that? " Sonomi asked. Tomoyo gaped at me in shock.

" Y-you're the ambassador's son! " she gasped trying to recover from her shock. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

" I told you you'd be surprised " I answered smugly, savoring my little victory. Her eyes darkened as she remembered.

" Hai. You did ". I laughed quietly earning myself a glare from Tomoyo. Okaa-san then finished wrapping up my hand.

" Okay, all done " she said.

" Great. Now that that's done I'm going to go upstairs and unpack my things; then I'll be back down for supper " I said. She nodded to me.

" Of course, go ahead " she replied.

" Meiling-san, can you show me where my room is? " I asked. Tomoyo looked over and seemed to just realize that Meiling had been there the whole time.

" Sure Syaoran-kun. I'll even help you unpack " she offered shooting a dark look at Tomoyo. I chuckled under my breath at that.' This could be fun after all ' I thought.

" Arigatou " I thanked her. She nodded.

" Well, let's go " she said grabbing my hand and began to lead me out of the room and upstairs, bowing as we went.

~ Tomoyo's POV ~

As I watched the two leave the room together I was still trying to shake off the shock I had just experienced. That jerk, also known as Li Syaoran, was the Chinese ambassador's son! ' I'm lucky she wasn't mad about the whole camera thing or I could've been the cause of a war or something ' I thought frantically.

' And wait until I tell Sakura about this! She's gonna flip! ' Or maybe I shouldn't tell her. Maybe it's best if she finds out on her own. That way I'm not the one to tell her she's got a crush on a guy she has absolutely no chance with. Yeah, that would definitely be the best way ' I decided.

I then turned back towards where my okaa-san and the ambassador were now talking." Umm, sumimasen okaa-san, Li-sama but I'm going to go up to my room now " I said. Okaa-san nodded.

" Of course Tomoyo, go ahead " she replied. I gave them both a small smile, bowed and quickly left. As I walked back towards my bedroom I gave this all some serious thought.

' I definitely think I'll keep this a secret from Sakura for the time being; it's for the best. Though she probably wouldn't believe me anyway '.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, it's a record! I finished this chapter in less than two days! I'm getting much better at this updating thing. Onegai pardon me if you think Tomoyo was OOC. I had to do it for the sake of my story but don't worry, like I said, they'll be cool with each other soon. I used a lot of Japanese phrases in this so here's a guild.

Word meanings:

Daijoubu - are you all right?/ okay?

Gomen - I'm sorry

Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry

Ne - I suppose it's kind of like saying hey, or eh, or something

Eeto - eer

Okaa-san - mother of course

Shimatta - damn it

Onegai - please

Masaka - impossible!

Kisama - you! sounding angry or displeased

Baka - idiot

Hai - yes

Arigatou - thank you

Sumimasen - excuse me


	6. The Royal Pain

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Okay, I'll admit this took a little while to write but I couldn't help that. Because of school now I have very little time to be on the computer, which royally sucks but oh well. Enjoy ^_~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six - The Royal Pain

~ Meiling's POV ~

" You what?! " Syaoran and I screamed, staring at his okaa-san in disbelief.

" I've decided to enroll you into the local high school for the next two months " she reinstated calmly. Well needless to say, neither of us was pleased much. I wanted more than anything to go up to someone and start choking them out of frustration. Meanwhile Syaoran looked angry enough to go and punch a hole through the wall.

" But why would you send us to school? This is supposed to be some sort of vacation. That's what you said anyway, " I accused angrily. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, and what's the point if we're only going to be for such a short time? " he demanded.

" Because instead of spending your whole time sitting around and being lazy, " the two of us snorting indignantly at this " you'll be getting some education and you'll have the opportunity to make friends while you're here " oba-san answered.

I slouched down in my seat and sighed." Argh, that is so not fair! We never have time to have fun; you're always making us work " I pouted.

" It's so typical " Syaoran muttered from beside me and I nodded. At this oba-san scowled at us.

" Oh hush now, you two are acting like overgrown two year olds " she snapped irritably.

Mind you this whole conversation was going on during suppertime, so Sonomi-sama and her brat of a daughter Tomoyo just so happened to be there. And I'm quite sure Tomoyo had been hanging on to every word because she was now unsuccessfully trying to cover up her snickering behind her napkin. But after some quite cold glares from her okaa-san, Syaoran and myself she shut up.

And getting back to the going to school thing, I knew we were being a little childish about it but still. The two of us didn't come here to get an education; we were forced here, just like we're forced to do everything else in our lives. And I'll be damned before I set foot in school with these people; and I'm quite sure Syaoran was thinking the exact same thing considering the next thing he said.

" Well forget it okaa-san because I have no intention of setting foot in any school, especially not here. You forced me to come here and I'm here now but I refuse to do anything else for you " Syaoran told her, crossing his arms defiantly. Oba-sans eyes widened in fury.

" What did you just say to me? " she demanded.

" You heard me, I'm not going. You can send Meiling-san if you want but you won't send me " Syaoran replied evenly. I shook my head.

" I don't think so; there's no way in hell I'm going to that school by myself. If you aren't going, then neither am I " I declared crossing my arms in the same position. 

Well by now oba-san looked angry enough to spontaneously combust and I think she was ready to use magic on us right then and there at the table. But remembering that the ambassador and her daughter were also here, she decided it was easier to threaten us in Chinese.

" Now I have had enough of this insolence. You will be going to that school, and that means both of you. Or I will retell this whole conversation to the elders and I'm sure that they will be less than pleased with this. Do you understand? " She demanded through clinched teeth. At this the two of us grew quiet and oba-san didn't bother hiding the smirk of satisfaction that had come across her face.

You ever get that feeling where you really wanna just reach over and slap somebody across the face, but you know if you do your ass is gonna be on the line. Well I was having that feeling right now. Even though I knew she would be really pissed, I was so close to doing it, it wasn't even funny.

Then suddenly from next to me Syaoran pushed back his chair and hastily stood up. Without a second glance back he stormed out of the dining hall, slamming the door behind him. Without even thinking I jumped up from my chair and ran out of the room after him. I just couldn't stand being in the room with that woman right now or I say do something I'd regret later.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I let out the breath I was holding and fell my back against it. The bravery I had just shown was gone and I was worried sick about what was going to happen to us now.

From inside the room I heard Syaoran's okaa-san apologizing for our horrible behavior to Sonomi-sama and I was almost tempted to go back in there and apologize myself. I would've too if Syaoran hadn't moved in the way to stop me.

I looked at him in disbelief and he shook his hand." Don't. If you go back in there now like some dog with it's tail between it's legs you're only inflating her already oversized ego " he told me in a flat monotone. I nodded slowly, realizing the truth in his words and sighed again.

" Yeah, I guess you're right " I replied. Syaoran nodded.

" I'm always right " he said moving away from the door and started off down the hall back towards our rooms. I gave one last glance at the dining room door, then shook my head and took after Syaoran.

' There's no way I can go back in there now, now after that explosion. Hopefully this'll all be blown over by tomorrow ' I thought worriedly.

Once I had caught up with him I did the best I could to try and hold up a conversation. Of course I knew by now Syaoran wouldn't say much when he was in a bad mood, unless of course it was of the tasteless variety. But hey, a girl's gotta try.

" You know she's probably going to be really pissed off the next time she sees us. She looked ready to zap us both with lightning bolts back there " I said trying to get his attention. Syaoran just shrugged.

" Yeah, so? " was all he said. I gaped at him in surprise.

" Aren't you even the least bit worried about whether she'll tell the elders or not. I know I am ". At this he laughed.

" Worried? Ha, hardly " Syaoran replied. I cocked my head and looked at him strangely.

" Really now? And why is that? " I asked curiously.

" Because, that's exactly what she wants. It's how she's always done things with us. We do something wrong, she threatens and we fall right back into line again. It's the same old pattern she's had us going in for years " Syaoran said in that 'Duh!' tone of voice he likes to use sometimes.

After some thought I realized he was right, that was how she always did things. Typical of him to figure that out before everyone else did. He was always acting so clever; quite like his okaa-san now that I thought about it. At this I grinned.

" You know, for someone who's nothing like his okaa-san, you do seem to act a lot like her " I said just to get on his nerves. I earned myself a cold glare for that one.

" I have absolutely nothing in common with woman, what so ever " Syaoran replied stiffly. I rolled my eyes.

" Uh huh, sure you don't. Besides your fiery tempers, stubbornness, and being totally unbearable at times maybe " I said." But still, why do you hate her so much anyway? I mean she's… well, she's your okaa-san ". 

Syaoran grimaced at this." It's not her I hate Meiling-san, it's who she is that I hate. Always so confident and pompous; it really gets to me the way she acts like she's better than everyone else. And the way she treats me drives me up the wall. I'm sick of being her puppet and I'm sick of being her charity case! I have no control over my own life! "

By now we were up stairs and standing in front of our bedrooms talking. I checked the hall to make sure no one was listening to us before turning back to Syaoran." That's why you blew up about the whole school thing isn't it? " I asked softly. He nodded staring down at the floor.

" Hai, that's exactly why. I'm so sick of her running my life for me. I'm more than capable of handling it myself ". I nodded.

" I agree with you, it's not fair how they always do things for us. We deserve some independence. I mean we're sixteen years old for God's sake! " Syaoran nodded back without even looking up.

" Yeah, like that's ever going to happen " he scoffed angrily." You know sometimes I just wish... " he trailed off after that, as if afraid of his own words.

" You wish what? " I asked intently. Syaoran shook his head and looked back up at me.

" Never mind, it's not important " he replied coldly." I'm going to bed now, oyasuminasai Meiling-san ". Without even waiting for a reply, Syaoran walked into his room and locked the door behind him. 

I sighed and shook my head at the closed door. I then turned and walked across the hall into my own room to settle in for the night. I didn't even bother changing out of my day clothes. I quickly just let my hair down and settled into bed.

Not being able to sleep right away, I just lay there and stared up at the ceiling. As I did my thoughts traveled back to the fight Syaoran and I had with oba-san, and then to the discussion we'd had afterwards.

He was right really; we really did have little control over our lives. The elders and oba-san were always making the decisions for us, even now when we already sixteen.' It just isn't fair ' I thought crossly.' We deserve to be able to make our own choices and not have the elders breathing down our necks '.

And I didn't know about Syaoran, but sometimes I wished I was never even a part of the Li family. I'm sure I would've been better off; I mean what has it done for me so far? The more I thought about this, the more tired I got and eventually drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hai, I know, that was a really short chapter and only done in a one person POV too. *shrugs* Ah well, I just wanted to get this one done quickly so I could move onto the good stuff ;) Hope you don't mind.

****

Extremely Important News: As most of you have probably already noticed, ffnet has done some big changes to the site and most of them really suck. Like not being able to have review and author alert anyone, unless of course people have a thousand bucks coming in that is. It's a real pain in the ass not knowing if someone has reviewed your story or if they updated theirs or not -_-

So because of that I've decided to make up a mailing list for all of you who are reading my stories. If you wanna keep informed then feel free to join. All you gotta do is let me know in your review or email me, and boom! That's all there is too it. 

Well gotta go, ja ne!

****


	7. Good Morning... Not!

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all right!? -_-

Hai, I actually had the free time to come and start writing another chapter. Lucky me ne? I just didn't want to make you wait too long since that last chapter was pretty short. So here you go, chapter seven! ^_~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven - Good Morning… Not!

~ Tomoyo's POV ~

Early the next morning, around five thirty or so, was when I decided to get up and get ready for school. And unlike some people who shall remain unnamed, I was ready and raring to go by quarter after six. Of course it was quite clear when I arrived in the dining room and found only my okaa-san and Ambassador Li sitting there, that I would not be leaving on time.

" Ohayo gozaimasu okaa-san. Ohayo gozaimasu Li-sama " I said politely as I took a seat next to my okaa-san.

" Ohayo Tomoyo-san " the ambassador replied while she sipped some Green tea.

" Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, " okaa-san greeted me." I trust you slept well? " she asked. I nodded.

" Very well okaa-san, arigatou for asking " I replied and she smiled at me.

" I'm glad. Oh, and by the way, you didn't happen to notice if Syaoran-san or Meiling-san were up yet, did you? " okaa-san asked me. I saw the ambassador's eyes flash at the mention of their names and it was quite obvious she hadn't forgotten about their 'little' outburst the evening before.

" Iie okaa-san, I don't think they are " I said, barely being able to keep the smirk off my face.' But when they do get up they are so going to get it ' I thought to myself and chuckled.

" Hai, well I was wondering, if you don't mind of course, if you could go upstairs and wake them up. I don't want being late for school; no matter what they say " Ambassador Li told me in a stiff tone. I nodded in agreement.

" It's no problem, I'll go right now " I said and stood up from the table." I'll be back in a few minutes ". With that said I exited the dining room and headed upstairs to complete my 'mission'.

**********

Getting Meiling up really wasn't the hard part. It was dealing with her afterwards that I had some trouble with. Here's basically how the conversation went. 

I went up to her bedroom door, knocked a couple times and called through the door to see if she was up. At first there was no answer so I knocked louder and called in again. Still no answer. Suddenly as I was about to knock again, the door swung open and a very irritated looking Meiling was standing there. 

It was quite clear that I had just woken her up because her long black hair was sticking out in all directions and her eyes were still puffy from sleep. Noticing me staring at her, Meiling glared.

" What the hell do you want? " she asked grumpily, as she propped herself up against the doorframe.

" Li-sama told me to come and get you and the king of jerks out of bed " I replied evenly, crossing my arms. At this she glared at me even more.

" Yeah well I was up the first time you knocked, but you probably couldn't hear me telling you over that big mouth of yours. And furthermore, Syaoran-kun is not a jerk! " Meiling shot back crossly. I rolled my eyes at this.

" Shows how much you know " I said." Your brother, or your cousin or whatever the hell he is to you is the probably the biggest ass hole I've ever met in my life. Don't even bother trying to convince me otherwise ".

" Excuse me?! " Meiling yelled, taking a step closer to me." What did you just say? "

Now normally in a situation like this, I would usually be the one to keep a cool head and walk away. But not this time. This girl had gotten me way too heated and now she was going to pay for it.

" You heard me! But incase you didn't, " I said, " your cousin is an ass hole and you, " I added, " are a bitch! " Meiling just looked at me for second, her face a cross between anger and disbelief. Suddenly though she snapped back to reality and man, did she look mad.

" I just can't believe you Daidouji! We're guests in your home and this is how you treat us? Is this how you treat all people when you first meet them? Well if it is; I really pity the people who call themselves your friends! " she snapped at me, her face turning red.

I just gaped at her in disbelief." Nani? " I demanded." You, of all people, actually have the nerve to be calling me rude! "

" Yeah, I do! " Meiling shot back." And further more, how dare you judge us! You know nothing, absolutely nothing about us. So don't even try and act like you do! You know nothing about what we go through. Nothing at all! "

At this I scoffed." Oh please; you make it sound as if you tortured all your lives or something. For God's sake, you're filthy rich! "

" Yeah well… " Meiling began but was cut by another angry sounding voice.

" What the hell is all the damn screaming about out here? " Syaoran demanded, coming up from behind me. Meiling glared at me heatedly and then turned to Syaoran.

" Oh nothing much Syaoran-kun. Just Daidouji letting out all her hot air! " she yelled in my face.

" Don't even start in with me Li! " I yelled right back. This girl was really started to piss me off. And if she didn't back off I might do something I'll regret later.

" Oh, will both of you just shut up already! " Syaoran snapped." I don't know what you two are fighting over but it can't be that important, so just stop it! "

" As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. It's not important. I don't know why I'm still standing here wasting my breath on either of you " I said. I then turned on my heel on stalked off down the hallway, leaving the two of them staring after me.

~ Syaoran's POV ~

For a moment, both of us just stood there watching Tomoyo walk off. Finally, once she was gone, I turned to Meiling and gave her a look that told her I was demanding an answer.

" Nani? What do you want from me? " she demanded." I refuse to discuss what that little bitch said to me, so quit giving me that look right now! " I just stared at her.

" You two woke me up with an incessant noise you were making; I'm quite surprised no one else heard you too. But yet, you refuse to give me a reason why you were screaming in the first place? " I said as calmly as I could.

Meiling nodded her head at me." You got that right. If you want to know, you can ask her. I'm not doing any explaining for her " she said, sticking her nose in the air." Now if you'll excuse me… " With that said, Meiling stomped back into her room and slammed the door behind her.

I just shook my head and sighed. If it's one thing I knew, it was that Meiling was a really stubborn person. And if she said she wasn't going to tell me something, she wouldn't ever tell me. But there was no way in hell I was going to ask the Daidouji girl. No matter how curious I was.

' I guess it doesn't matter anyway ' I thought.' Girls will be girls '. I then turned to go back into my own room and started to get dressed for school.

**********

The rest of the morning went, thankfully, without any further disturbances by anyone. Minus the fact that Tomoyo and Meiling kept shooting nasty looks at each other across the table, and okaa-san was shooting nasty looks at Meiling and me, everything was just peachy. Sonomi seemed to be the only one in a good mood this morning.' Lucky her ' I thought frustratedly, as I picked at my breakfast lightly.

It was odd really; usually I would always eat something in the morning. But all this tension, not to mention having my okaa-san's unwanted attention on me, was making me lose my appetite. I was just about to snap at her to leave me alone when Meiling suddenly stood up from the table. I looked at her in surprise as she looked over at Sonomi-sama.

" Syaoran-kun and I are done eating Sonomi-sama. May we be excused for school? " She asked, not even bothering to hide the iciness in her voice. Either Sonomi didn't notice or didn't care, though it was quite obvious okaa-san did, because she just waved her hand and said " Of course Meiling-san. You go off and have a good day at school ".

Meiling gave her a tight smile and bowed." Arigatou Sonomi-sama; we'll try " she said hastily pulling me from my chair and dragged me out of the dining room.

Once we were out in hallway Meiling kept on dragging me until we finally reached the front door, where our shoes and backpacks were waiting for us.' Oh thank God! ' I thought as she finally realized her iron grip on my arm and quickly began putting her shoes on.

All I could do was just stare at her for a moment before I started putting on my shoes as well and grabbed the backpack from the floor." Ready? " I asked her warily. Meiling looked at me and nodded sharply.

" Yeah, sure. Let's go " she said and hastily walked out the front, myself in hot pursuit. As soon as Meiling slowed down long enough to let me catch up to her, I began to study her and tried to size up the situation. 

You see I'm very, as my okaa-san would put it, in tune with people's emotions. And why does she say 'people's' specifically you ask? Well come on, I think that's a little obvious in my case. But anyway, back to Meiling.

' Let's see ' I thought, as I carefully began to look her over.' Hmm… bright red face, stiff walking, balled up fists and a sharp voice ' I observed silently. Jeez, I hadn't seen Meiling look this mad that time when we were five when I 'accidentally' dumped a bowl of paste on her head. But, I guess that's a whole other story, isn't it?

" Hey Meiling, " I said, dropping the suffix for just this time " what's wrong with you? You look a little… upset ". Hey, I know I'm over stating the obvious here but there's no other to put it… nicely.

" Well, maybe that's because I am upset! " Meiling snapped at me and kept walking.' Jeez, whatever Daidouji said to her must have really pissed her off ' I thought warily to myself.

" Umm… do you feel like… I don't know. Talking about it or something? " I stuttered. Okay okay, I'll admit it. I'm not exactly 'Mr. Sensitivity' or anything, but you can't blame me for trying.

Meiling just sighed and shook her head, still not bothering to look at me.

" No Syaoran, I don't " she replied stiffly, also not bothering with the suffix.

" Oh, all right " I said, and just left it at that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so it's short. Sue me why don't ya? It's better then nothing and that's the best I can do right now. I'm on a **very** tight schedule and if I wanna get chapters done, they have to be short. So please forgive the last two short chapters. I'll try to make the next one long, I promise ^_~.


	8. Pure Luck

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: What's the point of this? ~~

Warnings: Language (obviously), OOC for some peoples.

Descriptions of OOCness:

Sakura: Okay, there was that one time back in the *checks* fourth chapter that I made Sakura act a little bitchy. But that was the last time you'll see her like that... I think ^~.

Syaoran: Not much OOCness yet. For a long while he'll be his typical arrogant, uncaring, hotheaded self. *grins* But I wouldn't have him any other way ;).

Tomoyo: Major OOCness here, as most of you probably already noticed. The only reason I been making Tomoyo act so bitchy though is because I figured, hey, it's an AU story. I'll bring out a side of Tomoyo we don't usually see and make the story more interesting. So far, I think it's worked *shrugs*.

Meiling: Also, not too much OOCness here either. I decided to keep Meiling as her usual self-centered, arrogant, bratty self. Though she does show a kinda more... understanding side in *some* parts. I'm not intentionally trying to bash her by writing that but it's true ^~.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight A: Pure Luck

~ Sakura's POV ~

" Argh! Not Again! I'm going to be so late! " I cried, leaping down the stairs three at a time. As I entered the kitchen, otou-san looked up at me and smiled brightly.

" Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan. Sleep well? " he asked me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I nodded my head.

" Ohayo otou-san. And hai, I did sleep well " I replied, grabbing my lunch off of the counter.' Having dreams about that way kawaii stranger from the park ' I added to myself.

" That's good " otou-san said and then looked down at his watch." But you'd better hurry up Sakura, if you don't want to be late " he warned. I looked down at my own watch and frowned.

" Ooh, you're right otou-san. I'd better take off ". Quickly I made my way over to where he was sitting at the table and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Ja ne otou-san! " I said, running over to put on my roller blades. Otou-san chuckled and yelled, " Ja ne! " as I bladed out the door.

Once I was off the driveway and fully on the road, I began to push myself faster and picked up some speed.' Man, I am going to be in so much trouble with sensei if I'm late again. What if she gives me detention? ' I thought worriedly. Now that was something I definitely didn't need. Not with all the homework we had been getting lately.

' Not too mention that I wanted to try and find that boy from the park today ' I thought, causing myself to blush just at the thought of him. I mean, sure he had insulted Tomoyo's intelligence and mine and he was also quite arrogant, touchy and pig-headed. But so what? What guy wasn't, right? 

" Well, apart from Eriol-kun that is. Always the charmer " I muttered to myself and grinned. Tomoyo sure was lucky to have a guy as great as Eriol, that was for sure.' And maybe if I play my cards right, it'll be my turn next ' I thought giddily, as I skated onto the Seijou High campus ground.

Looking down at my watch again, I grimaced." Chikushou! Homeroom's already started by now " I muttered crossly and headed to the area where my locker was. Quickly pulling off my roller blades, I replaced them with my shoes and then took off in the direction of my homeroom.

When I finally reached it, I slowed down slightly just so I could straighten myself up a bit before I walked into the room." Gomen nasai sensei! " I cried as I ran into the room, panting and trying to catch my breath.

At this the whole class erupted into loud fits of giggles while the sensei sent me a cold look." Late again Kinomoto-san? And what do you have to say in your defense this time? " She challenged me, just daring me to say something stupid.

" I slept in again sensei. I didn't mean to but I did. But I promise it won't happen again " I said, bowing my head and blushing.

" I wouldn't make promise I couldn't keep if I were you " sensei told me, narrowing her eyes." But it had better not. Now, take your seat " she commanded me.

I nodded slightly." Hai sensei " I mumbled, as I made my way over to my seat next to Tomoyo. She and Eriol, who sat behind her, both gave me sympathetic looks and I smiled weakly back at them. Our homeroom sensei was the toughest in the school and she just hated it when people were late. Especially if it was repeatedly, like in my case.

" Now as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, " sensei paused to look at me, causing some of the less then nice people in the class to laugh while I blushed.

" It seems that we will be getting two new exchange students this morning " she continued, glancing over her clipboard." It seems they've come here from Hong Kong and will be staying here for about two months ".

" Kuso! " Tomoyo muttered from beside me suddenly and Eriol and I both shot her bewildered glances. It wasn't like Tomoyo to curse, especially in class. The sensei, having heard Tomoyo, looked over at us and raised an eyebrow.

" Problems over there? Daidouji-san? " Tomoyo turned bright red realizing she'd been heard and shook her head.

" Iie sensei. Nothing's wrong " she mumbled, averting her gaze to her lap.

" I should hope not " sensei told her, and eyed Eriol and I suspiciously before resuming her speech." Now, while our exchange students are here I expect all of you to be on your best manners and to treat them with respect. Understand? "

" Hai sensei! " the class replied in unison and the sensei nodded in satisfaction.

" Good. Now, while we wait for our new students to come, get out your… " Suddenly, the sensei was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door.

" Douzo ohairi kudasai! " she called out to them and the door swung open. (A.N.: Means 'come in!'). Then from the hallway, the principal stepped in and sensei bowed to greet him." Ohayo gozaimasu Saotome-sama ".

" Ohayo gozaimasu Rikou-sensei " Saotome-sama replied, bowing back." I have come to drop off your exchange students and made sure they didn't get lost " he said, gesturing towards the outside of the doorway.

(A.N.: Hai, I *finally* came up with a name for the sensei ~~)

Rikou-sensei nodded slightly." Hai, I see. Well, arigatou for taking the time to do so " she replied.

" Do itashimashite Rikou-sensei. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off " he said, turning and walking out of the classroom. As soon as he was gone, the room erupted into an anxious chatter. Giddily, I turned towards Tomoyo and Eriol.

" Well, this is it guys. Our new students have finally arrived ". I let out an excited giggle." Ooh, I can't wait! " Eriol smiled at me and nodded.

" Hai, indeed. This should be quite the experience " he replied, glancing towards the doorway." I wonder what our new students will be like ". I nodded.

" Me too! And how about you Tomoyo-chan? Are you excited? " I asked. Tomoyo just looked at me from the corner of her eyes and shrugged slightly.

" Eeto… I guess so Sakura-chan. I mean, I'm not overly ecstatic but… I guess it'll be all right " she mumbled, clearly not the slightest bit happy at all. Eriol and I exchanged worried looks and he put a hand on her shoulder.

" Ne Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu? " he asked, obviously concerned." You don't seem to be your usual cheerful self today ".

" Yeah, " I chimed in." Everything alright at home and stuff? " At the mention of 'home' Tomoyo's mood seemed to darken.

" Actually, now that you mention it… " She began, but was cut off by Rikou-sensei slamming her pointer stick on the desk and the room immediately became quiet. 

" Much better " she snapped, setting it back down on the edge of her desk. She then turned towards the doorway." Well, come on in. Don't just stand there; we have a class to do ".

At first no one appeared, but after a few moments the two new students finally relented and slowly began to walk to the front of the room. Suddenly I let out a small gasp, only loud enough for Eriol and Tomoyo to hear me.

" Nani? What is it Sakura-chan? " Eriol asked from behind me.

" Omigod! Tomoyo-chan, it's him! " I whispered excitedly, just then realizing Eriol wouldn't understand. But right then I couldn't care less.

It was him! It was him! The man of my dreams was one of our new exchange students! I must have done something right to deserve something like this.' Domo arigatou Kami-sama. I owe you big time ' I thought, a huge smile setting place on my face. (A.N.: Lol, that rhymes ^~.)

" Heaven help us " Tomoyo muttered next to me, her voice heavily coated with annoyance and sarcasm. But at that point, nothing she could've said would've brought down my spirits. As Americans like to say, I was floating on cloud nine.

" Now, " sensei's voice rang out " according to this, your name is Li Meiling. You're sixteen years of age and you were home schooled on the ways of Japanese life, correct? " She seemed to be addressing the girl to my dream hunk's left, who had long black pigtails and bright ruby colored eyes.

" Hai, " the girl known as Meiling replied. Rikou-sensei nodded and turned to my dream guy.

" And you. Your name is Li Syaoran; sixteen years of age and you were also home schooled, correct? " She asked. At this Syaoran (what a perfect name!) just shrugged and the sensei took that as her answer.

" Perfect. And I'm assuming that somehow you're related? " Some of the students chuckled at such a stupid question, while Syaoran and Meiling gave her looks at had the word ' Duh! ' written all over them.

" Of course we are " Meiling answered her, clearly annoyed about having the state the obvious. Totally ignoring the odd looks our two new students were giving her, Rikou-sensei turned towards the room and began looking it over.

" Now let's see. Where can I put you…? " She mumbled. After a few moments of looking, sensei nodded and turned back towards Syaoran and Meiling.

" Alrighty then. You, Li-san, " sensei said to Meiling " can sit over there, in the empty seat next to Mihara-san ". She pointed to the seat next to one of my other best friends, Chiharu. As Meiling walked over, Chiharu offered her a smile but Meiling didn't even bother to return it. She just slumped down into her seat and began pouting like a toddler that had just been scolded.

I tried to control myself but she just looked so funny that I couldn't help but let out the smallest of giggles. Of course Rikou-sensei, having what she calls the ears of an eagle, heard me and sent me a glare letting me know that I should keep my mouth shut. But like I said, nothing was going to dampen my spirits now. Especially after what she said next.

" Well, I hate to do this but since it's the only seat left… Li-kun, you take the seat behind Kinomoto-san ".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! I finally got this one done! I'd been stuck on that ending part forever but it's finally finished. Yippee! Hope you enjoyed part 'A' but part 'B' won't be up until after Xmas. I am gonna try to write a Xmas story though; sorry if I don't get it up in time. But just in case, look out for it!

Have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year minna! ^^ 


	9. Let's Start Over

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Stupid disclaimers… you already know I'm not rich!

Arigatou so, so much to everyone who's been reviewing so far. The usual perpetrators and all the new people. It means so much to me that you like my work, domo arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

Side Note: This'll be much shorter then Part A but I'll try to make up for it next time ^~.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight B - Let's Start Over

~ Syaoran's POV ~

Although I was really quite tempted to ask the sensei what she meant by her last statement, I opted to just keep quiet instead. If it was one thing I'd learned in the five minutes we'd been in this class room, it was that Rikou-sensei seemed to have zero tolerance for unruliness and stupid questioning. Even though she does quite a bit herself, but I decided not to comment on that.

As the person known as 'Kinomoto-san' (turned out to be a girl) raised their hand to let me know where to sit, I suddenly got the idea that I had seen her somewhere before. I thought about it for a moment and then suddenly it clicked.

' Omigod! It's that other girl from the park yesterday! ' I thought frantically.' And if she's here, that could only mean one thing… ' Slowly I looked over to the girl's right side, and sure enough, there sat Tomoyo, glaring at me like she'd never have another chance.

' Oh lord ' I thought, resisting the urge to bash my head on something and slowly made my way over to my new seat. Well, judging from the look on this other girl's face, it was quite obvious she remembered me too. She looked torn between disgust and disbelief right now and I guess I can't really blame her.

But I was already having a crappy day as it is and I was determined not to let either of them make it worse. So fixing my own glare onto my face, I walked past them to my seat and quickly sat down. Immediately I fixed my gaze at the window overlooking the schoolyard so I didn't have to face them. Now usually I don't go for taking the coward's way out but I really didn't feel like dealing with them right now.

I could feel Tomoyo's cold stare burning into the side of my head but as to not give her the satisfaction of seeing me squirm, I continued to nonchalantly stare out the window while praying for her to turn around and leave me the hell alone.

After a few moments, when I could no looker sense Tomoyo staring at me, I turned away from the window and found myself staring right into the eyes of the girl known as 'Kinomoto-san'. 

First off I might as well say that up until this point, I really hadn't had much of a chance to look at her. But looking at her face to face made me realize how pretty she is. (A.N.: Kawaii! Hehe).

Her eyes were a deep shade of green, kind of like emeralds, her nose about a normal size and her lips pulled back into a small (forced looking) smile. Her hair was pretty nice too. An auburn color that was long, but not too long, that hung down just past her shoulders and had some nice curves to it. It looked really nice on her, though I'd probably die before I told her that.

There was no way I was sounding like some lovesick freak on the first day of school. Especially since I don't even like her or know her for that matter. I'm just saying she's cute is all but totally not my type.

Finally getting tired of just staring at each other, I decided I'd use this opportunity to embarrass her and asked, " See something you like Kinomoto-san? "

Suddenly, as if just realizing what she was doing, the girl began to flush a bright red and began talking rather hastily." Iie! I mean, hai! I mean, uh… Gomen nasai Li-kun, I didn't mean to stare " Kinomoto declared, looking quite embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Giving me a dark stare, her face began to regain it's normal color and she said," Hey! What's so funny? " Regaining my composure quickly, I just shook my head.

" Nothing Kinomoto-san, gomen. Please excuse my rude behavior " I replied and the girl gave me a look of shock.' Bet you didn't think I had any manners, did you? ' I thought, a smirk threatening to take place on my face but I forced it to look like a smile.

" And while I'm at it, I'd also like to apologize to you for my actions at the park yesterday. It was quite unpleasant of me to go off like that on a stranger and I feel quite bad about it ". (A.N.: *rolls eyes* What a ham, ne?) 

It seemed like those etiquette lessons had finally paid off because a huge grin had taken place of the look of shock and she gave me a short nod." It's fine, Li-kun. I forgive you. And I apologize too. After all, it was kind of our faults anyway " Kinomoto added, with a chuckle and I couldn't agree more but I didn't say so aloud.

" I'm glad Kinomoto-san. I'd hate to think that you would judge me by a bad first impression. Though as my okaa-san always says, first impressions are everything ".

To this, Kinomoto nodded." Yeah, my okaa-san used to say the same thing. But I've always been pretty forgiving " she said with a shrug.

" Well, I'm glad you are " I said, faking a grin. At this, the young girl blushed slightly and grinned back at me while I chuckled inside my head.' That was much too easy ' I thought to myself.' She actually bought the sweet and polite act. Jeez, talk about gullible '. But all my other thoughts were cut off as Rikou-sensei suddenly lifted her ruler in the air and slammed it on her desk.

" Kinomoto-san! Li-kun! Pay attention! This is a classroom; not a social event and I expect you to listen. Especially you Kinomoto-san " the old bat added, giving Kinomoto a cold glare before turning back to the board and doing whatever she was doing.

With a sigh, Kinomoto turned back to me and said," Well, I guess we'd better start paying attention now. Gomen for getting you in trouble " she added, with a blush and I found myself laughing.' This girl sure does blush a lot '.

" Don't worry about it Kinomoto-san. We can always talk later " I answered, reaching down to pull some supplies out of my bag.

" Yeah, you're right Li-kun. And by the way, my name's Sakura " she told me, before turning around to face the board. 

Behind her, I raised an eyebrow and turned to look out the window.' That means cherry blossom ' I thought, remembering it from a textbook I had read once and I smiled.

Kinomoto Sakura, a girl as fragile and as beautiful as the flower she was named for. How very interesting. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you thought I'd never get this finished, huh? Well I'll admit, I thought so too. But looky here, it actually happened and now I'm gonna start working on the 9th one while I'm in the mood. Ja ne!


	10. Not Gonna Happen

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Check chapters 1-8B if you really want to read it. I can't be bothered to write it anymore.

First off, I'd like to say thank you to a reviewer called Lexis, who made me realize how far I've gotten behind in writing this fic and I apologize to anyone else who was waiting. I should've written a note or something, but at one point I thought nobody would care anyway. I guess I was wrong.

So, here's the next chapter and dedicating it to Lexis who helped put me back on track. Enjoy ^^.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine - Not Gonna Happen

~ Tomoyo's POV ~

" And then he did what?! " Needless to say, I was at the moment, quite shocked at what I was hearing." No way! You must be kidding me! " At this Sakura shook her head and grinned.

" Iie Tomoyo-chan, I'm not. I know it doesn't seem that believable at the moment but he actually did apologize to me. And he was being so nice too; like a completely different person " she told me, practically gushing and I did my best not to groan.

Syaoran Li, acting nice? Ha! That was something I'd only ever believe if I saw it for myself and I seriously doubted that I ever would.

" Are you sure you weren't imagining things or something Sakura-chan? That doesn't sound like something Li, of all people, would do ". I'd come to the conclusion that because I couldn't go around calling him 'that jerk' and I absolutely refused to use his first name, I'd simply call him Li.

" Oh, come on Tomoyo-chan! We barely even know him. At least get the chance to know him better before you judge him " Sakura told me.

' Been there, done that ' I was tempted to say, but remembered I wasn't going to tell Sakura that and stayed quiet.' God, why can't Sakura just get over this guy? She barely even knows him and already she's mooning over him ' I thought disgustedly.

But as long as Syaoran never found out, Sakura could go on having her little fantasies about him without getting hurt, then he'd leave and everything would hopefully go back to normal.

" So are you going to give him a chance or what? " Sakura asked, breaking me out of my reverie and I realized she was still waiting for an answer.

I considered my answer carefully for a moment, before nodding my head with a sigh. " Alright Sakura-chan, fine. I give up. I'll give him one more chance, but *only* one. And if he blows it, then it's too damn bad for him " I added, with a hint of contempt in my voice. 

Whether Sakura noticed or not, she didn't seem to care as she reached over and pulled me into a huge bear hug." Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan! You have no idea how much this means to me! " She exclaimed happily.

" Do itashimashite, Sakura-chan. But breathing is becoming a slight problem " I gasped out, trying to get her to loosen her grip. Noticing this, Sakura blushed and immediately released me saying, " Gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan. I didn't realize I was squeezing so hard ".

" Obviously not " I teased her." But it's all right, no harm done. Just remember; he only gets one chance. And if he blows it, he's a dead man ". At this, Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes.

" Oh Tomoyo-chan, stop being so dramatic. He can't be all that bad underneath. We just need to get to know him a little better, you'll see " she said with such conviction, I nearly believed her. 

But then again, she wasn't the one who had to live with this guy for two straight months. If anyone was going to get to know him better, it was, unfortunately, going to be me.

Well, by now we'd reached Sakura's street and it was now time for us to part ways. Walking up towards her house, Sakura turned to me and smiled." Once again Tomoyo-chan, arigatou for being so understanding. You're a really great friend ".

' Yeah, so great that I've been lying to you every since Li got here ' I thought to myself and shrugged." Yeah, well, it's no problem Sakura-chan. If anyone deserves some happiness, it's you " I told her honestly. 

At this her smile grew wider." Arigatou Tomoyo-chan. I'll call you later, daijoubu? "

" Sure. Ja ne Sakura-chan ".

" Ja ne ". And then Sakura skipped up the walkway towards her home; looking like she'd just been granted a million yen. Watching her go, I sighed and shook my head.' I suddenly have a feeling it just won't be Li's grave I'll be digging when this is over '.

**********

I arrived at home about twelve minutes later. My frustration and my urgency to talk to Syaoran seemed to propel me forward and I didn't stop walking until I had reached my house and was standing directly in front of him.

After searching around for him for about ten minutes, I spotted him sitting out in the garden, reading, and ran out to confront him. By all the noise I'd made when coming out, I knew he'd heard. But being the arrogant bastard he was, he chose to ignore me for several minutes before I reached down and snatched the book out of his hands.

Finally looking up at me, Syaoran glared and tried to grab the book back from me." Hey, do you mind? I was trying to read that, so could buzz off? "

Angrily, I raised an eyebrow at him." Excuse me? This is *my* house and you're telling *me* to buzz off? " I demanded.

" I can't go wherever I damn well please, thank you very much ". Syaoran just rolled his eyes at me. " Sure, fine. I don't really care. Just give me my book back and don't talk to me, " he said, grabbing it back out of my hands. 

Crossing my arms in front of me, I walked determinedly over to a seat across from him and sat down in it." Okay, fine. I'll do that, " I said stubbornly.

Syaoran just shrugged, looking down at the book again." Fine ".

" Fine " I replied immaturely and we sat there for about ten minutes, neither of us saying a word. After a few more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and I turned to look at Syaoran.

Whatever book he was reading, it had to be really interesting. He hadn't changed his position for almost fifteen minutes. He was just sitting there; staring at those pages like the world would disappear if he looked up. Feeling mildly curious, I leaned over and tried to read the name on the cover.

" What are you doing? " Syaoran asked suddenly and I jerked back. He hadn't even looked up from the book.

" I… I was trying to see what you're reading " I answered, trying to not let him know he'd surprised me.

" Why not just ask me? "

I narrowed my eyes at him." You were the one who said not to talk to you, dumb ass ". My maturity had, once again, taken a leave on me.

Syaoran chuckled lightly and turned the page." Now, now Daidouji. No need to get insulting, " he said, with a small smirk. I glared at him harder and resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him.

After a few more moments of silence, I broke it again." So, what are you reading anyway? " Sitting out here was getting really boring, but I was going to prove to Syaoran that being out here with him wasn't going to bother me. 

" Interview with the Vampire, " he answered at last. I thought back to all the books I'd ever read but this one wasn't ringing a bell.

" Mmm, never heard of it before " I replied.

" It's a vampire novel by a woman named Anne Rice, " Syaoran told me." But I'm not surprised you've never heard of it; supernatural stuff doesn't seem like it'd be your thing ".

(A.N.: I picked this book out my own collection since my bookcase is right next to my computer. Anne Rice rocks!)

Thinking back to all the stuff with the Sakura cards, I shrugged." No, not usually anyway ". Then, suddenly, my eyes widened in abrupt realization.

" Whoa " I said before I could stop myself.

" Whoa, what? " Syaoran asked, this time actually looking at me as he talked. Turning to him, I looked at him as if I'd never seen him before.

" I just realized something. Almost the whole time we've been out here, we've actually been… civil to one another, " I said in disbelief. Syaoran blinked, clearly surprised also for a moment and then nodded." Hai, I suppose you're right. We have been, haven't we? Scary, isn't it? "

I nodded in agreement." Most definitely ".

Taking out a bookmark from his pocket, Syaoran slipped it in the book and then stood up. We stared at each other for a moment before he looked away towards the house.

" Look, don't expect this to ever happen again. Just because I can stand to be around you, doesn't mean I like you. So don't get any ideas " he said stiffly.

For a moment, I felt liked I'd been slapped across the face. Just when I actually thought I might be able to get along with this guy, he goes and says something like that. Jumping up to my feet, I glared at him heatedly before stomping off.

" Don't worry, I won't " I called over my shoulder angrily, as I pushed the doors opened that led to the house with a bang. I suddenly realized that I hadn't even asked him why he'd decided to make peace with Sakura but right now, I didn't care.

As I left, I shot one last loathing glance back at him before continuing my leave. ' Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan but he had his chance '.

~ Syaoran's POV ~

I winced as the door slammed shut again and I sighed, flopping back down into the chair. I had planned to be the one that was going to leave but since Tomoyo was in there now, no way was I leaving until she'd cooled off.

' You *really* now how to make things easier on yourself, Li ' I thought to myself and sighed again. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything and had left us at a truce. Or maybe I should've just walked away.

' But, oh no. Instead I had to go and open my big mouth ' I thought in frustration. My okaa-san always told me that my mouth got me into trouble and boy, was she right.

' It's not my fault it seems to run in the family ' I thought, in an attempt to make myself feel better. Everyone in my family talked too much, my older sisters especially. It's not my fault I grew up in a house of loud-mouthed women. (A.N.: I say the same thing all the time, hehe.)

' Oh well, I might as well get comfortable again ' I thought, opening my book back up and getting comfortable again. I had a feeling I'd be sitting out here for quite a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. This actually took less time than I expected; I'd forgotten that I'd started half of this chapter back in the summer. I hope that'll satisfy everyone for now, and once again I apologize for taking so long. Hopefully the next chapter will come along easier but I won't make any promises.

Also, I'm going to try and make up a new contact list for anybody who wants to be notified when I update or post any new CCS fics. If you want to be on the list, say so in your review and leave an email address if you're not a registered author. Thanks.

Until next time, ja ne and have a happy new year ^^.


	11. Suppertime Squabbles

Forbidden Emotions

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Warnings: Language, of course, and some OOC on Syaoran's part.

Finally! I'm free! All my projects are done! *Dances around happily* God, I've missed having free time. I mean, sure, I had a little bit. But now I'm totally non-committed to anything and it feels great!

Also, thank you to all the kind reviewers. It's nice to know people still read this even though I took so long to start it up again. I hope you like this chapter; enjoy! ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten - Suppertime Squabbles

~ Meiling's POV ~

Well, it's that time of day again. That one time in every 24 hours that everyone in the household (everyone important anyway) would actually sit down at the same time and eat together, like an actual family. Or two families, in this case.

And usually I would be thrilled to be able to sit down and gossip about how wonderful my day was and all the people I found cool or were total losers. But that was before yesterday. That was before Syaoran and I had made complete asses of ourselves in front of the Japanese ambassador and her brat of a daughter. 

That was before I got the longest and most boring lecture of my entire life from oba-san about proper table manners and not ruining the family name and blah, blah, blah. I really hadn't been listening at the time. But the fact is, I now absolutely *hate* and totally despise the idea of having to sit and eat my supper with these people. I wanted out!

Looking up from the spot that I had been staring at on my plate for the past ten minutes, I stared disinterestedly around the table. To my right, at one end of the table, was my oba-san. 

Currently, she was preoccupied with her supper and seemed to have no interest in what Syaoran or I were doing. But I knew better. I could tell by the stiffness in her posture and the slight tension in her face that she was just waiting for the right moment to pounce. 

If either of us so much as even breathed funny, she would be all over us and punishing us like there was no tomorrow. I'd seen her do it to some poor, unsuspecting kitchen worker before. It wasn't pretty.

But, surprisingly, both of us had managed to keep our behavior in check and oba-san hadn't had to glance at us even once all evening. Things were looking good for us so far.

Then, to the left of me, was Syaoran. Across from him sat the little bitch, Tomoyo, and at the other end of the table was the ambassador, Sonomi-sama. And aside from the ambassador, the other two were looking very tense indeed.

Tomoyo was currently glaring at Syaoran with a seemingly newfound hatred for him, while at the same time angrily shoving peas down her throat. Next to me, Syaoran was eating with the stiffness of a robot and refusing to look up, as if waiting for a bomb to be dropped on his head any moment now.

Noticing his discomfort and taking pity on him, I decided to take it upon myself to distract Tomoyo from Syaoran and put her attention on me. Also, it would give me a little bit of pleasure to get back at her for this morning. (A.N.: See chapter seven.)

After first making sure that no one else was watching, I took careful aim with my foot, tried to look as inconspicuous as possible and then sharply kicked out my leg and hit that bitch right in the shins.

" OW! " Tomoyo cried suddenly, breaking the long held silence that had been going on and causing everyone else to look up from their meals and look at Tomoyo strangely, while I tried my best not to start laughing. Sonomi raised a curious eyebrow at her daughter.

" Tomoyo, dear, are you all right? " she asked, sounding both worried and suspicious.

Flushing a shade of red, Tomoyo nodded and seemed to be resisting the urge to lean over and rub her injured shins." Of course, okaa-san " she said, giving her mother a weak, unconvincing smile." Everything's fine ".

Sonomi and my oba-san both glanced doubtfully at each other before shrugging and returning to their meals. As soon as their gazes were once again fixed on their food, Tomoyo's eyes narrowed into a death stare as she looked in Syaoran's direction, her eyes turning nearly black with her rage.

At this, Syaoran raised his hands in a defensive position and shook his head, telling her it wasn't him. Instantly her dark gaze landed on me and I couldn't but send a self-satisfied smirk back at her.

I could now tell that her hatred for me was now near rivaling that of her hatred for Syaoran and that I'd have to be on my guard from now on. But what happened next made it all worth it.

Once Tomoyo had turned her gaze back to her food and had started viciously stabbing at her meat, Syaoran turned to me and gave me the first genuine smile I'd seen him do since... well, a long time." Arigatou Meiling " he said softly, with a rare drop of the suffix.

I blinked in surprise and stared at him stupidly for a moment before swallowing and whispering back, " Uh, your welcome ". His smile seemed to brighten at little at my confusion before he wiped all of the emotion off his face and asked politely if he could be excused. Oba-san allowed him and with one more glance in my direction, he was gone.

By now the realization of what had just happened had sunk in and I was now sitting there staring off into space and grinning like an idiot. Tomoyo gave me an 'are you mental?' look but I could care less about what she thought. Syaoran had finally smiled again! And at me, no less! ' Maybe there's hope for us yet '.

~ Syaoran's POV ~ 

Holy crap.

I cannot believe I just did that. For the time in like... God knows how many years, I actually smiled. And at Meiling, no less! Will wonders never cease? 

In all seriousness though, I have absolutely no idea what brought it on. Maybe it was the fact that I knew she'd done something nice for me or maybe that Tomoyo had gotten a little payback. Maybe both; I don't know.

All I know is that after having smiled for once, I was suddenly in a good mood. I even had this crazy idea of wanting to go out and actually do something! I mean, can you believe it? Me, Li Syaoran, the number one loner in all of Asia, actually wanted to go out and have fun!

' This is crazy! ' I thought to myself as I sat down on the bed. Where were all these sudden urges coming from? ' It must have been something I ate '. Yeah, that definitely sounded plausible.

But enough with the negative thinking. I needed a plan! I was suddenly on a fun kick for the first time in years and I was going to do this properly. But first, I needed someone to help me get this started. But who?

'Hmm…' I have to say, I was stumped there. Who could I get to come with me on this little experiment that wouldn't faint from shock or try to tear me into tiny, little pieces? I have to say, my options didn't look good.

" Shimatta! Why am I even doing this? " I cursed out loud, as I tried to sort out my plans. This is the most insane thing I'd ever heard of. One lousy smile and suddenly I'm off to start a fun club. ' I'm such a moron '.

But just as I was about to pull the plug on my not-so-brilliant plans, an idea struck me and I sat up suddenly." Of course! " Leaning over to the side table by the bed (I refuse to consider it mine), I grabbed the telephone off the stand and dialed the number for the operator. After about three rings, the operator picked up.

" Moshi moshi, this is the operating service. How may I help you? " came a female's voice over the phone.

I cleared my throat before I began to speak." Konban wa. I was wondering if you might be able to locate the address and telephone number of the Kinomoto residence, please? " There I go with all that 'proper' talk again. I'm so going to get back at my okaa-san for this one day. I sound like a total baka!

The operator told me to hold on for one minute while she searched for their name. I only had to wait a short time before she came back." Alright sir. I could only find one family with that name, so here's the information. Their address is 149 Cherrybrook Lane and their phone number is 597 - 4320 ".

(A.N.: A lame name for a street, I know. But I don't think they ever said the name of Sakura's street in the show and it was the first thing that popped into my head, so *shrugs*.)

Luckily there was a pad of paper and a pencil sitting on the desk so I didn't have to look very far. After I'd finished writing down the information, I smiled (even though she couldn't see it) and said, " Arigatou gozaimasu for your help ".

" Your welcome, sir " she replied and then hung up.

Now, looking down at the information in my hand, I was suddenly feeling really nervous. I mean, this whole thing had just gone from crazy to downright stupid. 

What was I thinking? Getting this girl's number and trying to call her. I barely even knew anything about her! This was insane! I mean, I'd never done something like this before. What if everything went wrong?

' _Goddamnit, Syaoran! What is wrong with you? She's only some small town girl who you barely even talked to. Who cares what she thinks? Just pick up the damn phone and ask her to show you around the place. It's not that hard! '_ A voice suddenly went off in my head.

'_ What happened to the cocky, takes-what-he-wants, Syaoran we both know and love? '_

' He took a boot in the ass when the happy guy rolled in ' I answered smartly, then cringed when I realized I'd just answered myself.

__

' Yeah? Well, bring him back in because I refuse to let you sit here and act like a wuss over calling some dumb girl. You can do this man! Pull yourself together! ' The voice told him.

' But what if she just laughs or hangs up? What if she thinks I'm some kind of weird stalker? ' I answered, throwing out random excuses just so I wouldn't have to call; while on the side wondering, ' How much sugar have I had today? '

__

' What? And miss a date with a gorgeous, strapping young man like yourself? Get real. She may be ditzy but she isn't blind ' the other voice told him confidently.

' You're so modest, ' I commented dryly but I was beginning to consider what he, or rather I, was saying. Sakura didn't seem like the person who would laugh at someone or just hang up. Nah, she was too nice for that. 

And besides, it wasn't like I was going to be asking her on a date. I just needed her to show me the good places, if there were any, around the town. Next time this strange kick comes over me, I won't need her. And since when was Syaoran Li a coward?

' You know what? I think you're right. I am going to do this, ' I told the voice.' There's no way she could turn *me* down '.

__

' Damn straight! Go get her kid! ' the voice said happily, right before it disappeared. And that was that. But there was one more thing I had to do first.

Reaching over to my bag sitting on the floor, I stuck my hand in and pulled out a small handheld recorder. Holding it up, I sighed heavily before clicking it on." Note to self, cut back on caffeine product. I'm starting to develop different personalities in my head. Definitely a bad sign ".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sighs* Yeah, I know. You're probably all thinking, " What the hell? What was he smoking? " And believe me, I'm wondering the same thing here. This is definitely the weirdest chapter so far and I apologize for the obvious OOC factor.

It was just a weird, spur of the moment idea that I couldn't get rid of, so you'll have to bear with me. But believe me, by chapter thirteen at least, Syaoran will be back to his old, anti-social self. Please review ^~.


End file.
